


A Different Kind

by Ischemia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus, Alpha Ignis, Alpha Noctis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage and Discipline, But a lot of both of those, Comfort Sex, Deepthroating, Dom!Gladio, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Glove Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misuse of Ignis's Cooking Table, Nobody has a problem with this, Prompto is a bit of a cockslut, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Sub!Prompto, Spanking, Taking Turns, This is how the boys handle it, We all have our unique ways of displaying our love, omega Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischemia/pseuds/Ischemia
Summary: It is said that some Omegas are so in tune with their bodies they can sense a heat coming on a full week before it does.Prompto is not one of those Omegas.(The boys decide to lend a hand).





	

Ignis smells him first. With his impressive culinary talents Ignis has learned to sniff out even the faintest of sweet scents or exotic spices and it doesn’t take long before the familiar aroma of Prompto’s heat finds its way to his delicate nose.

Noctis hears him first. That stuttered little whimper, almost sub-vocal, that escapes Prompto’s full lips. He hears the smaller man’s breath hitch ever so softly as they near their campsite. The soft cries of need are soon pulling roughly on his heartstrings.

 

Gladiolus feels him first. He’s never been the sort to look before he leaps. He is instinct incarnate. Gladio sees the other Alpha’s reactions to their Omega and how Prompto is pinking at the ears and walking with wobbly too-short steps. Prey of the sweetest kind.

 

It only takes a moment for Gladio to swoop in, hold the Omega close against his chest, and press his nose into Prompto’s neck- quickly taking a long inhale and growling a possessive warning. A warning only meant for those outside their pack. Gladio would never deny Prompto his love for all three of his Alphas. After all, Ignis had long ago explained the best course of action is to share.

 

Gladio further rubs his face and mouth against Prompto’s neck- scenting and claiming as soon as he can. Laying rough kisses and soft nips over the three unique bite marks forever branded on his freckled shoulder. He pulls Prompto around to face him, leering with pleasure at the glassiness of his eyes- he is so very lost in lust.

 

The distinct smell of slick becomes heavier, and Prompto is pressing his legs together to stop it dripping any further.

 

“Our favorite time of the month already, little guy?”

 

Prompto briefly thinks that if Gladio’s voice weren’t so husky it would have sounded like a purr against his neck, but mostly he wants to punch him in the shoulder for calling him little.

 

In retaliation the Omega barks a sharp, “dude!” but it’s half swallowed up by the rough lips meeting his own. Prompto hears Noctis chuckle from somewhere behind him, and then feels the distinctive hands of his prince curling around his hips, pulling Prompto’s back against his chest. Prompto can feel the heat and pressure of the cock pressing against his ass, and he can’t help but push back with a needy whimper.

 

The Omega feels his camera gently being lifted from his shoulder and then placed safely in one of their packs, followed by the removal of his tattered vest. Gladio tosses it aside, but Ignis skillfully grabs it out of the air with narrowed eyes.

 

“What have I told you about dirtying our clothes?” Ignis scolds him while lovingly folding the Omega’s vest and drapes it over his arm. “At least wait to undress Prompto till we fully arrive at camp. I refuse to gather a trail of underthings that no one but me will end up washing tomorrow. “

 

Noct rolls his eyes but hooks arms with Prompto, pulling him out of Gladio’s grip- receiving an annoyed growl for it- and hurries them towards the blue smoke curling up not too far away. Prompto blindly follows Noct. He has stopped thinking clearly ever since Gladio started to touch him, but he would always sense Noctis before the others. Their connection was the first and the deepest- in light of this there is a tacit agreement between the four that Noctis will _always_ be the first to knot Prompto. The Omega would take the prince’s seed before anyone else’s.

 

Upon arriving at camp, one groping stumble at a time, Ignis smoothly lights their firewood with a spell, and carefully lays down the growing pile of discarded clothing.

 

Prompto feels the heat within his bones meet with the heat of the fire and whines for touch. All his mind could hold was the constant thrum of  _fuck me fuck me fuck me claim me fuck me alpha alpha alpha_. He still feels the embarrassing amount of wetness between his thighs and the growing pain of his hardness.

 

His pale naked body stands sandwiched between Gladio and Noctis, both of whom have managed to lose some of their clothes along the way. Gladio had switched places with Noct and is now pressing his shirtless body hard against the curve of Prompto’s back. He can feel a patch of slick on the front of his pants from grinding with Prompto and rubs against the Omega’s ass even harder. Noctis had taken to lazily making out with the blonde, lightly dragging his fingers up and down Prompto’s chest, before stopping at his pink nipples to roll them in gentle circles.

 

Aware enough in this moment to truly call out for his Alphas, Prompto moans, “Mmm, Noct… Gladdy. More please? Where’s Iggy? I want…I…”

 

Ignis is quick to appear, his reflex to take care of others is in full swing “I’m right here, Prompto, there is no need to fret. What is it you want, little one?”

 

“Iggy? I want…I dunno, I just want!”

 

Ignis gives him a fond smile, and can’t help but find it cute how in-eloquent the boy is, even when he isn’t in the haze of a strong heat.

 

Prompto can’t stop babbling, “I’ll be good! Can I have it now? Like, the five seconds ago kind of now?”

 

Gladio, who can never pass up a chance to goad Prompto, keeps grinding his cock against the blonde’s rear while he whispers, “ _It_? How are we supposed to give you what you need if you can’t even tell us what  _it_  is?”

 

Prompto’s growl, like most Omegas, was more of a frustrated and high-pitched whine, as he tries to impale himself on the cock trapped under Gladio’s pants. He’s oh so hot, still dripping slick down his legs, and feeling so unbearably empty that it’s painful.

 

“You know what I mean!”

 

Noct can never let Prom be bullied for too long and helps his lover to speak. Nuzzling Prompto into a calmer state, still stroking his nipples and laying soft kisses on blushing freckled shoulders.

 

“Our knots, Prom? Is that what you want?”

 

“ _Yes yes yes knot knot knot please yes knot!_ ”

 

A dark glint appears in Noct’s eyes. A feral look and growl, that only a strong pure blooded Alpha can conjure, begins to grow. Noct pulls away from the boy and looks down at him to utter one command .

 

 _“ **Present yourself, Omega**_.”

 

Prompto’s hands and knees hit the dirt so fast that he feels dizzy. Keeping his eyes on the ground and trying to stop himself from coming at the sheer sound of Noctis’s order. They all knew Prompto had a big kink for dominance and he couldn’t have found any better set of Alphas for the job.

 

Gladio begins slowly removing his belt, and kicking off his shoes- his eyes never leaving the svelte body shivering with want below them.

 

“Nah, that’s not how you do it. Get it right. You want to be our good little Omega, don’t you?”

 

Ignis has already removed his outer jacket while staring at the tortuously tempting boy, “Listen to your prince. He’s given you a direct order, Prompto.”

 

Prompto falls forward, balancing his front on his elbows- cheek against the dirt- with his back arched enough to hurt and displaying his hole as much as he could. Settling in, he uses one pale hand to reach back and hold his hole open for the men who he knows will take such good care of him. They always do.

 

“That’s my Prom,” Noctis croons to him, now fully undressed and lightly stroking his hard and thick length. “What do we say?”

 

“Thank you, Alpha. _Please_ breed me, Alpha.” The words are partly broken by panting breath, but Prompto would say anything if it meant they’d finally give him a damn knot.

 

Gladio pets him along his bony back. “Good boy. Stay just like that and you’ll get your hole nice and stuffed when prince charmless is ready.”

 

Noctis is quick to growl, “If you want to touch Prom tonight you better cut out that ‘prince charmless’ crap.”

 

“Now is hardly the time to be bickering, you two.” Ignis has brought some blankets to lay on the ground. He helps Prompto off the hard dirt and onto the soft cotton sheets given to him. Prompto purrs at this and lovingly nuzzles his nose against Ignis’s crotch. While the two others have yet to stop their arguing Prompto becomes irritated in his need. Though it is considered unusual for an Omega to be able to order during their heat haze, Prompto is frantic enough to growl, “Will you all just _please_ shut up and _fuck me_?”

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Ignis politely replies, pulling Prompto’s head into his lap with the boy’s rear still held up high and open for his first Alpha to fill.

 

“Noctis, will you do the honors?”

 

Noct drops to his knees behind the blonde and spreads the boy’s cheeks to watch the Omega’s slick drip enticingly between full soft globes. “I always do.”

 

Pressing his face to the hole before him, Noct pushes out his tongue for a long flat lick over Prompto’s entrance, moving onto dipping in and out of him with stronger growing jabs once the smaller man begins to purr. Prompto is tearing up, his vocalizations beyond understanding, and his hands are grasping tight onto Ignis’s thighs.

 

Neatly unzipping his slacks Ignis offers, “Shall we fill you some more, little one?” and before he's even finished speaking, Prompto is nosing his way up Ignis’s thigh until he can bury his face against the heat of his pulsing hard length. He’s sloppily mouthing and lapping at beads of precum, and when he pulls back for a moment a string of saliva hangs between them. Ignis releases a satisfied hum and strokes Prompto’s hair in time with each lick.

 

Gladio, tired of the slow foreplay, kneels beside Noct- who is too involved in sucking and licking to have seen him coming- pushing a long thick finger into Prompto’s wet hole- harshly pumping his fingers alongside the prince’s deep tonguing.

 

“He can take more than that, back up and let me get another finger or two in.”

 

Before any argument or agreement could occur, Gladio pushes Noct aside to plunge three fingers in at once, and Prompto takes his mouth off of Ignis to cry out.

 

Noct elbows Gadio and adds, “Just in case you forgot- you’re supposed to be a royal shield, not a royal cock block.”

 

Gladio laughs before pushing in a fourth finger and Prompto is a wriggling mess, too beyond anything that isn’t sucking Ignis’s cock- moaning deep in his chest and vibrating against the bespectacled man. Ignis, after a pleased groan, helps the needy Omega out- cupping the back of Prompto’s neck and slowly thrusting himself in and out of the hot wet mouth beneath him.

 

Moaning and thrusting himself between Gladio’s fingers, Noctis’s tongue, and Ignis’s cock, Prompto finds his world is only made up of these three wonderful Alphas and the cravings still burning inside of him. He can’t help but let another long whimper slip out from around Ignis’s shaft.

 

“Not to spoil your fun, but it seems our dear Prompto will collapse without a proper breeding soon. Do take care of him, your highness.”

 

Seeing his adviser is correct. Noct wastes no time in shoving Gladio out of the way and then pulling himself into hand- pumping twice to spread precum and Omega slick thoroughly over his length. Soon he’s pressing the rounded head against Prompto’s hole to the sound of ecstatic relief in the smaller man’s mewls. Each stroke is forcing him a bit further into the tight wet heat of the Omega below him, and he knows how to angle himself to get as much of himself in as deep as possible.

 

No matter how many times Prompto’s mates take and fill him, it always feels as uniquely and deliciously overwhelming as it had the first time. Prompto still blushes when he thinks back to that night he first slept over at the castle when Gladio and Ignis came upon his first mating with the prince. They quietly watched Noctis ruthlessly pounding Prompto into the mattress, fingers bruising the hips of the freckled boy who was so sweetly begging and moaning. Later Prompto had been mortified at being seen like that until Gladio offered to provide instructions for Noctis next time while Ignis placed light kisses and fond words against his hot skin before offering to personally aid in his relief.

 

Now, as he is plunging balls deep into the blonde, Noctis releases a groan of pleasure at feeling the body beneath him trying to jam his cock even further inside. It's nearly painful how badly Prompto is desperately looking for more. Noctis pulls back to slam a new deep rough fuck into his Omega. All three Alpha’s listen happily to Prompto making those muffled but satisfied sounds, with his lips still locked tight around Ignis’s cock. The Omega has always been proud of his blow job skills and is quick to prove his worth if given the chance.  

 

Feeling those familiar hands gripping his waist, Prompto knows he will never felt as safe and loved as he does beneath his Alphas. He’s wordlessly begging Noct to go so much faster, harder, and deeper so that he’ll never feel empty again. To just crawl inside and never leave. To lock him on his knot and care for him always.

 

Noctis continues his harsh slow thrusts, teeth lightly holding onto a soft shoulder- right above the mating mark he’d left so many years ago- and Noctis can feel a strong swell of love in his chest at the beautiful friend and lover he’d tied his soul to.

 

Prompto feels so good and full that he begins to tear up. Having Ignis in his mouth, Noct in his ass, and hearing Gladio ordering him to flex tighter and suck Ignis harder makes the Omega want to scream.

 

With a stuttering of hips, Noct begins to feel his knot fill. He watches it tug on Prompto’s tight rim when he pulls back and slams forward harder. He lifts himself back to watch the place where their bodies are meeting again and again. 

 

“You ready, Prom? Ready to take your prince’s knot?”

 

“ _Yes good yes yes knot big good yes- ah!- please Alpha_ …”

 

Though they know he’s speaking to Noctis, all of the Alphas feel a sudden pull at the sound of the pleased and praising words of their shared Omega. Knowing he is happy satisfies them like nothing else.

 

Ignis pulls his prick from between Prompto’s lips and lightly strokes himself to the image of his little blonde lover getting filled with the hot seed of his other partner. Ignis can almost feel what it’s like to be inside the boy- bathing himself in the adoring warmth of their own sweet Prompto- just by the look on Noctis’s face and the panting of the Omega between them.

 

Watching the thrusting increase in pace and depth, the other three know Noctis is about to be fully locked to Prom, tied to him and keeping him full with his knot.

 

Leaning over again to place his teeth firmly Noct bites over one of _his imprint_ of the Omega’s mating marks, and sets the two off into a nearly painful climax. Prompto mewls as much as he shouts when it happens and spills onto his stomach and then down his thighs, while Ignis lets him grip his hand while riding out such strong sensations. When the prince, _ever so carefully_ , lays his chest onto Prompto’s back, lean thigh muscles still twitching, he snorts and sniffs happily at the neck beneath his lips. Alphas find few things more satisfying and purely  _right_ than smelling themselves on their Omega, especially as they fill a tight hole plugged by a knot.

 

Gladio growls at the scene, feeling left out. He’s tends to be apart from the others unless he has complete and dominance. The brunette’s policy often became: he’s having Prom to himself or he isn’t having at all. Not until his turn.

 

Noct spies his shield pouting and pants out, “Why not give the big guy a  _hand_ , Prom.”

 

“Real funny, kid,” the largest Alpha deadpans.

 

But Gladio is all for the idea, and quickly places himself beside Ignis so that Prompto’s eager hands can reach him.

 

“It still got you a hand job didn’t it?”

 

Gladio snorts at how petulant the Prince can be while in the middle of sex and then positions his cock closer to the fingers of the sweating and pleased body between them. Ignis, still stroking himself, every now and then dragging his tip against their Omega’s pouting lips, helps Prompto’s hand wrap tightly around Gladio’s girth. Groaning immediately at the feeling of a small smooth hand (only handling a gun and camera seem to keep his skin very soft) he lets his hips push his length further.

 

Prompto is cooing at all the attention. Having the comfort and relief of his favorite knot- the first knot he’d ever had inside him- calms his breath and soothes his blood. Nuzzling against Ignis’s cock, while getting to cherish Gladio’s with his hands, completes him. For as long as the knot is still plugging him up (with royal seed no less, which he always teases Noct about) and his mind stops its needy chanting. At this moment he is safe, owned, and loved. So loved.

 

Soon the Alphas watch how Noct’s cum is beginning to overfill their Omega so much that it escapes and starts dripping down from the stretched rim. His knot is slowly going down, and Noct can see how much of a loss this feels like to Prompto- who is already feeling the familiar curl of his heat grow again in its thirst for something, anything, to fill him up.

 

Pulling the Omega’s hand from his cock, Gladio rises to take his turn. He always goes second so Ignis can kiss the pain better after their rough coupling.

 

Before Prompto’s mind can even register the movement, he finds himself pulled from the others and lifted bridal style into Gladio’s arms.

 

 

“Come on, kiddo. Let’s get you bent over the breakfast table. Iggy can clean it up in the morning.”

 

Ignis frowns with his delicate eyebrows. He doesn’t like the other man’s attitude but he wouldn’t get in the way of Prompto and Gladio getting what they need tonight. Especially since he plans on absolutely refusing to make breakfast unless their big lover cleans it first. But he doesn’t have to mention it now.

 

Gladio puts him down and positions Prompto bent over, using his thigh to knock the Omega’s legs further apart, and ordering the freckled boy to lay his chest on the table with put his hands crossed behind his back. Prompto eagerly follows his dominant Alpha’s directions, and the familiar expectation of rough sex with Gladio burns his cheeks hotter than the fire beside them.

 

Taking Prompto’s camera strap Gladio ties an intricate set of knots, and binds the boy’s wrists tightly behind him. The trembling hands rest on the small of his pale back, and Prompto can’t help but arch himself up further, silently begging Gladio to give him the thickest of his lover’s cocks.

 

“Ah, ah, ah. You know better, boy. Do I need to spank you, or can you remember if you move so much as an inch that it better be because I ordered it?”

 

Prompto knows Gladio appreciates a little disobedience in his play, and his natural temperament makes it easy to snark back at the big man. He knew Gladio would never truly injure him, and that he just has to say “Chocobo” if he wants it to stop. Gladio still teases him about the chosen safeword, but honors it greatly.

 

“I dunno, big guy. If you can’t even beat me in Kings Knight what makes you think your tiny dick can put me in my place?”

 

Gladio is furious and overwhelmingly horny all at once. Prompto always knows how to push his buttons, and he can’t help but treasure the spastic Omega he’s mated to.

 

“Oh you’re in for it now, Prom” Noct laughs. He’s sitting down with Ignis to watch the upcoming scene. The two subtly intertwine their fingers on the dirt between them, and Noct gives a soft begrudging kiss to Ignis’s cheek. They won’t talk about it later, but they don’t have to. The unspoken love between all four of them is often hidden under the lie of how it’s just convenient for all of them to take care of Prompto when he needs an Alpha and one of them isn’t there. Ignis thinks they aren’t fooling anyone and is inwardly happy to have the love of all three men- both separately and together.

 

Gladio’s rage mixed with his instincts and battle training come together all at once, and the slap of hand against naked ass echoes loudly through the clearing. In his shock, it takes Prompto a moment to process the pain and he shrieks just as much as he moans at the sting of the hit. He’s only getting wetter and the Alphas can all see it by the way his slick looks running down his slender thighs.

 

The Omega pushes back into the next round of spanking, knowing, with a naughty glee, that he’ll have big hand-shaped bruises covering his ass by morning. Prompto loves being marked in any way shape or form, and the results of rough coupling are one of his favorite kinds.

 

Dragging his nails lightly against the heated red ass before him, Gladio admires his work and the whimpering his Omega is still making. He kisses each bruised cheek and strokes his hands up and down Prompto’s sides.

 

“Good boy, Prom. You took them very well. On your knees, now. Let’s give your cute ass a break before I’m pounding into it.”

 

Prompto is shaking as he lowers himself down, hands still tight behind his back and his bottom somehow becoming even sorer. Either way, he knows he’ll be feeling the stretch and wetness of this night while battling daemons or simply shopping for curatives. He’ll blush and whine but they all know how much he loves it.

 

Gladio pulls out his cock, the most sizable of the four and considering his body no one feels less than any other. Noct's was shorter than Gladio's but still thick and Ignis had the longest but was less thick than Noct. Together they gave Prompt every kind of fucking he could want.

 

Holding his dick out in front of Prompto’s blushing face, Gladio waits to see what his lover does. With an air of desperation, the Omega lunges forward to catch it in his mouth- anything to be filled, filled anywhere, to have some part of Gladio inside him now. Just as he’d managed to press his tongue against the salty tip, Gladio grabbed his hair and wrenched his head back and turned up towards him.

 

“Did I say you could do that, boy?”

 

Prompto can't stop himself from whining, “Dude, you didn’t say I couldn’t!”

 

Gladio brings Prompto’s chin up, tightly keeping it in place and forcing brown and blue eyes to meet.

“You need to learn to watch your mouth, let’s have it where it belongs-and not squawking.”

 

Prompto knows he shouldn’t smile. Its bad form to break character in this little scene and that’s proof enough of how much he enjoys Gladio’s orders and scoldings. He’s licking his lips without realizing it and opens his mouth as wide as he can, sticking his tongue out and closing his eyes. He can wait if it means he gets his prize. Well, only sometimes. Usually, he cries or whines until he gets what he wants. Ignis tells them they will only enable his behavior, but even the bespectacled man gives in to those big blue eyes and bitten lips.

 

Gladio’s cock soon fills his throat, roughly using the Omega’s hair to pull him all the way to the root of his dick. He knows how much Prom can take and has had the pleasure of Prom practicing his deepthroating on Gladio until it came naturally. He never tires of the first thrust and the soft wet sucking that follows. Holding Prom still, white knuckled hands on the blonde’s hips, their Omega knows this time is for Gladio to truly begin. The largest of the four slowly pushes himself further and further down his Omega's throat. With his freckled cheeks sucking, and his eyes tearing up, Prom feels a peace that only ever comes from knowing he is pleasing his Alphas. Nonetheless, Prompto wasn’t known for his patience, and wiggles his body, making eye contact that hopefully reads as _“look, I love this too, but fuck me I need it damn it fuck me!”_

 

Gladio gets the point, and carefully pulls himself out of his Omega’s mouth- Prom immediately sputters and takes a deep breath, but his face is still all desperate eyes and crooked smile.

 

“Alright, greedy. Lean back over that table and maybe if you ask me nicely you’ll get this knot.”

 

Prompto scrambles to stand, wobbling on weak legs and has just enough strength in him to flop over the table where Ignis will no doubt be scrambling cockatrice eggs in the morning. He can still smell the sweet broiled meat from earlier that day and he’s salivating at the thought of the hard meat he’ll soon have inside him.

 

Gladio slaps his ass to bring his attention back, and Prompto feels another string of slick because he _wants wants wants now_.

 

“I’ll be good, Sir,” the Omega whimpers- knowing full well nothing would get him what he wanted more than adding in  _Sir_ , “can I please have your cock? I’ll behave, honest! I need your knot so bad, Sir…”

 

It’s clear by the sudden smell of even deeper arousal that there isn’t an Alpha among them who wasn’t instinctively drawn to answer that plea. Ignis has one foot pressed against the ground so he can run to Prompto faster when it's his turn.

 

Gladio is thoroughly pleased by the soft and sweet mewling of the begging man beneath him and uses his big hands to spread Prompto’s hole as open as he can- licking his teeth as he watches it twitch in need.

 

To the Omega’s surprise Gladio enters him slowly, spearing him open inch by agonizing inch. Gladio wants Prom to feel his tight hole stretching and swallowing the man taking him. He cries out a few times until he finds the blurry peak of his Omegan system replaces any thought with that same desperate chant of  _fill me fill me claim breed knot knot please_ and Prompto thinks he must be saying it out loud because Gladio promises he will as he bottoms out. He can feel the extra heat pouring off of Prom’s ass from his earlier spanking and it makes his groin ache to have him even deeper. Drawing himself out, Gladio braces himself and uses all the muscle he can to swiftly slam into his Omega.

 

Prompto is crying the best kind of tears. The tears of relief as much as they are of pleasure and pain. Having spent weeks missing the gentle fullness of Noct, and the harsh ownership of Gladio inside him, he can feel his heat purring within his mind. Each thrust is somehow both soothing and sharp. It’s too much and not enough and all so very very perfect.

 

“Gladdy...Sir, I need more. Harder!” Prom is begging through short bursts of breath, pushing back against the older man. Gladio hates to disappoint and with the feeling of his knot beginning to inflate he knows it’s time.

 

Large hands are definitely bruising the pale thin hips, and Gladio is in a full Alpha state. Pumping himself, to the point of Prom’s possible pain, he soon feels the tug of his knot from within the tight heat of his lover. Moving his hands from Prom’s hips to his shoulders, this new leverage lets him fuck into Prom even harder. With a weak cry, Prompto begins to come. He’s shaking and a mess and so nice and full he could weep.

 

Gladio makes what can only be compared to an animalistic roar, and continues the tradition of biting into the imprint of his first mating bite he’d put on Prom some years ago. This squeezes another shot of cum out of Prompto and an exhausted but satisfied groan.

 

The other two Alphas give Gladio and Prom their moment to honor their bond and come down from their high at their own time.

 

Ignis gracefully lifts himself from the ground, dusting the dirt off his pants and button-up shirt. He never liked exposing himself to all the grime and ash of the camping ground, and more importantly, he not-so-secretly enjoyed the way his Omega looked when naked beneath his still gloved hands.

 

Gladio has untied Prompto’s wrists and carefully maneuvered the locked pair back onto the ground, Prom panting happily in his lap. They’ll be tied together for some more minutes, but Ignis has been patient and he is going to start whenever he wants to.

 

Gently cupping the Omega’s cheek, Ignis places a sweet and slow kiss on the blonde’s chapped lips.

Being the curtest, practical, and most parsimonious of the group, everyone was surprised to find out how sweet and generous Ignis is as a lover. Noct always supposed it was his natural temperament as an adviser and provider to enjoy taking care of others before anything else. Either way, Ignis always had the final round with Prompto to calm and comfort their hyper and oversensitive Omega.

 

Prom leans into the kiss, very aware of the fullness in his ass but even more aware of the clothed man in front of him. Prompto loved feeling those gloves on him, and the way Ignis’s pants rubbed against the soreness of his ass.

 

While the two blondes lock lips, tongues meeting and face nuzzling, Gladio helps ease Prompto off his length. The smaller man feels the mixed seed of his lovers running down his thighs and practically chirps his happiness into Ignis’s mouth.

 

Though most of the heat's urgency has subsided Prom still craves one more embrace. Whether it’s just because he loves Ignis or because his heat is brutal, he isn’t sure. Probably both.

 

The desperation slithers back into his chest and he reaches two fingers behind him to feel for himself the proof of all their coupling, as well as try to fill himself even the smallest bit. He’s craving and his Alphas are so close but never close enough until those cocks are deep inside where they belong.

The heat in him still begins to panic, afraid it won’t get what it needs and that it will be left wanting. But Prompto knows that, as sure as Ignis will make him a protein-heavy breakfast come morning, the stoic Alpha will take care of his needs. He always does.

 

Ignis, ever the gentleman, had laid his jacket down in preparation for the two to lay on after Noct first mounted their freckled partner, and pulls Prompto over to lie down softly on the silky material. Ignis likes to take his time. He savors these moments like he savors the first bite of a well-made meal. Drawing out the flavor. Letting it sit on his tongue for a moment and then slide smoothly down his throat. Ignis takes his time.

 

The taller man lays himself beside Prompto, and strokes up his leg, toying with his hip bone and then lightly rubbing over a perked nipple. Prom is moaning soft and high, unable to focus on anything but the points where the two bodies met. Kissing down his shoulder, Ignis spoke in his no-nonsense tone, but as soothing as he could be, “that’s right, love. You’ve been magnificent tonight. All these sordid things and you’ve taken to all of us so beautifully. I have just the thing for you, little one.”

 

Prompto may have felt the most connected to Noct- their relationship is the longest and closest- but nothing made him feel more secure in their love than the sweet words Ignis would tell him, and being given the praise and reassurance he lives for.

 

Ignis sits upright and motions with gloved hands for their little Omega to come to him. Prompto lazily follows Iggy and straddles his lap- sighing with content at the soft pant fabric's feel against his bruised bottom. Prom can feel the hard line of Ignis’s erection pressing into him from below, and he can’t help but sway his hips and press himself down. He knows he’s getting Ignis’s pants dirty- and if this had been any other circumstance he’d be on dishwashing duty for two weeks- but he can’t find it in himself to care when his face is being pressed into a warm shoulder and his arms are looped behind a clothed neck. Before Prom notices he’s purring he’d already been doing so for a minute, and Ignis is stroking his back while grinding up into him.

 

“Iggy?” Though it was hard to concentrate with all that want, Prompto looks up to his Alpha in hope. Prom worries he’s done something wrong, that maybe he’s upset Ignis, that maybe Ignis will go away and the others will too. That one day they’ll figure out he isn’t worth the time.

 

This train of thought leads to an expression the group is sadly familiar with, and Ignis pets Prom's hair and assures him, “none of us are leaving. We are sworn to each other and if you get any more of those thoughts in your foolish head you must tell us post haste. We cannot comfort you if we do not know you are hurting, little one.”

 

Prompto releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and the tenseness in his shoulders relax. Ignis never gets a “thank you,” but the loving look the boy always gives him means more than his vocabulary could ever articulate.

 

Satisfied with soothing their smallest lover, Ignis reaches around Prompto’s hips. While cupping the curve on one side, he places his other hand against the wet and puffy hole he’s been waiting for. Ignis slips two fingers in, knowing Prom has been stretched further than that, but after Gladio’s turn the adviser insists on being careful with the blonde’s body.

 

Sliding his fingers back and forth just inside the rim, and occasionally spreading them just to hear another low purr against his chest, Ignis tests his Omega’s hole with one more finger giving him the confidence to plunge them further and curl up against the most sensitive of places the gunner has.

 

The little blonde is arching his back so suddenly he nearly hits Ignis in his bliss. Prom’s moans reverberate against the taller man’s chest and make him even more erect. Ignis knows that Prompto needs his fill, and he  _really_ knows how much he wants to be inside of the other.

 

It is in his nature to be a caretaker and to give of himself as his charges need. He will always keep them full of good food and as happy as he can. With Prompto crying out in need and pain for a different kind of fullness, the solution is simple.

 

Ignis pulls his fingers out and unzips his fly with sticky fingers. The sound seems incredibly loud in the quiet anticipation, and Prom starts to bite his lip to keep from jumping Ignis right away.

 

“Come sit on my lap now, little one. Let your Alpha hold you, and only push down as far down as you can.” Ignis knows his length is the best of the groups, losing only to Gladio’s girth and Noctis’s shape) and is always careful not to push too hard and make Prom cry- like he did the first time they tried to mate. Despite Prompto telling him it’s ok Ignis knows he won’t be able to forgive himself for hurting one of his precious lovers.

 

Prompto gets up to his knees, legs spread on either side of Ignis’s lap, and uses one hand to hold and aim the long hard flesh beneath him. Lowering himself down, Prom feels the seemingly endless push into his deepest places. Over the years he’s learned how to take his Alpha in, balls deep, but he still has to ease himself down each time.

 

Beads of sweat make their way down a freckled nose, and while putting pressure on Iggy’s arm to steady himself, Prompto slips softly down to the very bottom. He’s so full he thinks he can feel it in his stomach. It’s touching all the places he can never reach with himself, Noct, or Gladio, and his eyes are rolling into the back of his head.

 

Starting up a slight rocking, Ignis lets Prompto control the depth and speed, while the Omega can only focus on how happy he is to have so many wonderful Alphas to love and fill him. He picks up the pace, hoping to inspire Ignis into harder thrusts. The blonde often has to reassure the man he isn’t made of glass, and that it’s when the taller man loses his composure that it feels best. The Omega intends to get his way even if he has to do it himself.

 

Prom pushes Ignis down till the other until he is lying flat, and adjusts himself so he can securely straddle the man beneath him. Lifting himself up, the thin Omega would then drop down hard and fast, making Ignis grunt a deep moan. Ignis is often quiet during sex when he isn’t comforting Prom with his words, so there is nothing as satisfying as making the man sigh, moan, or growl. He repeats the action,  _up down up down empty full empty so full oh yes claim fill breed fuck please yours knot knot fill me up…_

 

Ignis is panting, watching just how lovely Prom looks in the firelight with his brows furrowed as he concentrates on making his Alpha feel good. Noct and Gladio put their claiming of Prompto above all else, but Ignis knows Prompto needs these moments of control where he can assert his claim as well.

 

The wet slapping sounds grow louder and faster, and even the tired Noctis and Gladio feel a twinge of lust as they watch. Prompto is so close to finishing again, and Ignis is growing thicker inside of him. Ignis can hear the roar of his heart and feel the soft pale hands holding him down to ride him harder. He can bear lying still no longer.

 

Prompto feels Ignis rise to a sitting position, still helping Prom bounce sweetly on his cock, and place kisses on his rosy face as they both begin to reach their peaks. As soon as Ignis’s teeth fit neatly into the scar he’d left before, Prompto loses his composure and lets out a shriek that becomes a winded mewl. Ignis feels his own muscles tightening and lets his last thrust be hard enough to lock the two together, growling out his pleasure while still holding his Omega with his teeth. As they came back to themselves Noct and Gladio moved over to scent the other two. Combining their sweat and cum, rubbing the wetness against each other with a sleepy playfulness. The four pile together under a blanket. There were quiet reassurances, light praises, and satisfied hums as they all held each other and pressed sweet kisses onto any skin they could find.

 

Looking at the three of them desperately trying to fill Prompto near to bursting makes it easy to miss the most important things.

 

The hidden gentleness in Gladio’s eyes when he’s barking an order or just fondly watching Prompto’s ass redden, and how carefully he watches for any real discomfort in the precious boy beneath him.

 

The analytical look on Ignis’s face is not disinterest, but an effort to keep from smiling widely at the four of them, making sure everyone feels included and gets what they need, and especially trying to hold in the embarrassing sounds Prompto always brings out in him.

 

Noct’s occasional sass is really just the happy and childish side he hides each day beneath his emotionless royal mask, and his ‘royal commands’ provide the emphasis on how important Prompto is to the prince and Lucis itself.

 

Of course, if you looked at Prompto you might only see his mindless pleasure, hear his needy babbling, see his cheeks so pink that the freckles start to disappear, his hair tousled beyond what mere hand combing can cure, and the love bites all over his skin.

But if you  _really_ looked at Prompto you would see the pure warmth and gratitude that comes with undeniable trust, the way he doesn’t hide his stretchmarks in nervous shame, how he isn’t afraid to give them each big sloppy kisses afterwards and demand to cuddle as many of them as he can all at once, and- most importantly- just how deeply and happily in love they are They know the proof will always be branded on them- love forever proven by the three unique rows of mating bites on each other’s skin.

 

 

Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments matter more than anything, so even if it's just one word i'd love to see it.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
